1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a downhole circulating tool. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for circulating fluid in a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the drilling, completion, and production of oil and gas wells, it may be desirable to circulate fluid into the annulus of a wellbore. For example, fluid may be needed in the annulus to assist in wellbore cleanout operations, fluid may be needed in the annulus to provide additional fluid to carry drill cuttings up the annulus to the surface, or fluid may be needed in the annulus to help seal the surrounding formation. In these instances, a circulating tool may be used to provide fluid to a particular location. In addition, the circulating tool may be required to open and close multiple times.
There is a need, therefore, for a circulating tool that is reliable and able to be opened and closed multiple times.